


Say Your Goodbyes

by ssullinss



Series: Say Your Goodbyes [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssullinss/pseuds/ssullinss
Summary: Ian finally runs away to Mexico to be with Mickey. After so many years and milestones in their relationship, is it everything it could be? Do they figure it out or does one leaves?





	Say Your Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so if its bad i am sorry. Hopefully I'll get better with practice!

Ian woke up alone in bed. Which was weird because he was usually the one who always got up earlier. Since he wasn’t going back to sleep, he went to look for mickey. After checking all the bedrooms and the bathroom he went to the kitchen. Mickey was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked like he was asleep, but Ian knew better.  
“Mick? What’s wrong?” he whispers so he doesn’t wake their baby.  
“Just thinkin’,’” mickey answers with a hoarse voice. Ian walks up to him and rubs his back soothingly.  
“Do you want to talk about it, baby?”  
Mickey is quiet for a few moments before saying, “I love you so much Ian.” He suddenly grasps on to Ian like his life depended on it. “I love our baby, our family. I love the life we built. God, I love it. I love our history, as fucked up as it is. It did bring us here.” He pauses, thinking about every memory Ian. When the little red head fucker broke into his house to get towelhead’s gun, coming out in that shitty bar for him, to when Ian ran away to Mexico to find him, to now. Him, Ian, and Mandy, their baby girl, living it up in a small house by the beach. It wasn’t what he dreamed of when he was younger but now he couldn’t see his life any other way.  
“Mick. As much as I love hearing that you love me, it’s kind of freaking me out. Please tell me what’s wrong, baby.” Ian pleads with him.  
“When Mands starts school, or she needs to go to the hospital, or when someone asks you who her other parent is, what are we gonna do? We can’t say that I’m her other parent. I’m wanted for fuck’s sakes.”  
“We’ll deal with that as the time comes. I mean its not like she has to go to school for another three years, and if she has to go to the hospital we can just put my name as a single dad. We have time to think about this,” he says grabbing a hold of mickey’s hands. “Stop worrying and come back to bed. It’s like 3 in the morning.” Ian says standing up, pulling Mickey with him.  
“I’m turning myself in.” Mickey mumbles so low Ian didn’t understand him.  
“What’d you say baby?”  
“I’m turning myself in. To the feds or cops. Or whoever the fuck I turn myself in to.” He says louder, but obviously strained.  
Ian is silent, from not knowing what to say, and when mickey looks up at him, he sees his face is pale. Paler than usual, and there’s rage in his face.  
“What the fuck did you just say?” he asks quietly.  
“its not fair to you or Many always having to live a lie because of me. Its not fair we can’t go to Chicago and visit our families, or go on those stupid work trips you get to fucking Belize or wherever. And if I turn myself in, you and Mands will visit me whenever you can, and ill do a couple of years and be a free man. And we can finally do all the shit a normal fucking family can do.”  
They stare at each other for a couple minutes in silence, just staring in each other’s eyes. Ian is trying to see if Mickey is joking and what the fuck has gotten into his head. Mickey is trying to plead with Ian to trust and believe him.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me? Mickey, that’s fucking crazy and you fucking know it!” Ian hisses at him. “What do you expect me to do huh? Raise our child by myself? How will I pay the bills, buy food, buy Mandy clothes and toys as she gets older? Who am I supposed to fucking talk to, Mick? You’re my best and only friend. I got no one else.” Ian’s voice breaks at the end. “How did you expect this to go man?” Ian’s voice is definitely broken by now. He knows there still is a chance he can talk Mickey out of this, but he still feels like he’s actually leaving and that feels like he’s being split in two.  
Mickey hangs his head as he speaks, “I’ve thought about all that. I’ve been putting extra hours at work and saving up the money. I’ve also done a couple errands for m boss to earn side cash. I got enough to last you and Mandy a good 2 years. Money won’t be an issue. And plus, you’re getting that promotion at your job so that’s more money coming in. You could get a baby sitter for her when you’re at work. I would never leave you if I knew you couldn’t make it.”  
“What the fuck ever.” Ian scoffs.  
“Ian, listen, please. I’m doing this for you. You think I don’t see it, but I do. I can see how hopeful you are each time you come telling me you got a vacation from your job and I can see you slowly deflating each time I have to tell you no! I see how you look at pictures your family sends you! I see how depressed you get after you talk to them. Me staying here is killing you. You won’t admit it, but I know it.”  
Ian wipes furiously at his eyes. He glares at mickey for a few seconds before scoffing and turning away and walking to the bedroom.  
“What the fuck? What are you doing, man?” Mickey calls after him. He follows Ian into the bedroom and sees him holding Mandy. She’s asleep on his chest and babbling in her sleep. Ian looks down at her and smiles out of reflex.  
“You really want to leave this Mickey? Me? Your daughter? This family we have worked so fucking hard for our entire life’s, and you want to leave it? I won’t allow it.” He simply says. Mickey scoffs.  
“Sorry firecrotch but its not really your choice.”  
“YES, it is my choice. When we got married you promised. ‘To have and to hold, from this day forward.’ Mick, you promised.” Ian wipes at his face the best he can with Mandy in his arms. Mickey sees him struggling so he walks up to him and wipes away his tears. When he’s done he rest his palm on Ian cheek and makes him look in his eyes.  
“Ian, baby, I’m doing this, so we can actually get married. So, I can get a real job and help you. I’m doing this so when Mandy has a ballerina recital we can both go. So, she can talk about both of her dads and we won’t have to worry about her slipping up about me. I’m keeping my promise. I’m doing this for you, for us.” He takes the baby out of Ian’s arms and sets her in the crib. “You can fight with me all you want, or you can make our time together worth it. It’s up to you.” He strips and walks to their bed and lies down. After a moment he feels it dip and Ian grasping him and pulling him towards him.  
“I fucking love you more than I have ever loved anything. God, I love you.” Ian sits up over mickey and starts to kiss him. He kisses him like this is the last time he ever will. And it might be. Mickey moans and runs his fingers through Ian’s hair and pushes his mouth down harder against his.  
“Ian. Please.” Mickey moan in his mouth.  
“Please what baby. Tell me.”  
“I need you.” He gasps out.  
“Tell me where.” Ian kisses the spot behind his ear and mickey gasps. He starts to kiss down his body making sure he gets every single inch. When he gets to his nipples, he takes one in his mouth and lick and sucks on it. Mickey’s back arches up pressing his body to Ian’s/  
“Mm, baby you taste so good.” Ian says while licking and kissing lower down his body. “So fucking good you don’t even know it. You’re my favorite flavor.”  
Mickey grunts. “Shut the fuck up and get on with it, Gallagher.”  
“It’s Milkovich asshole.” He brings his hand up to start slowly jerking mickey off while he’s still kissing and licking everywhere but his dick.  
“Ian,” Mickey whines, “Please.”  
“Please, what?”  
“Suck my dick.” He thrusts up into Ian’s hand to emphasize his point. Ian chuckles but puts his moth on mickey’s dick. He sucks the head lightly before popping off.  
“Fuck my face.” Mickey didn’t have to be told twice. Once Input his mouth back on, he thrust up violently into his mouth. He could feel his dick touch the back of Ian’s throat and heard him gag a little, but he didn’t stop. He kept thrusting up harder and harder, listening to Ian gag and try not cough. He thrust until he was fixing to come.  
“Come up here.” He grabs him and pulls ian up to his mouth. He kisses Mickey feverishly while blindly reaching for the lube and prepping him. When he sticks the first finger in, mickey hisses and closes his eyes.  
“Sorry.” Ian says sheepishly.  
“Nah, it feels goo. Keep going.” He pulls Ian back down to distract him with his amazing kisses.  
“I’m ready. Get in me.”  
He adjusted himself and slowly pushed in.  
“God, Mick. How do you feel this amazing all the fucking time? Jesus, I swear you were made just for my dick.” He pushes his head into mick’s neck as he thrust in and out of him.  
Mickey feels like he’s on fire between how slow ian is going and the feeling of him huffing his hot breath and kissing on is neck. He feels something wet on his shoulder so to distract him, he scrapes his nails down his back and moans loudly.  
Don’t wake Mands.” Ian whispers. He licks up mickey’s jaw line to his ear and bites his ear lobe. He whispers right in his ear, “If you do, you’re putting her back down.” He thrusts harder causing mickey to cry out. At least it worked.  
“Fucking asshole.” he chuckles. Ian smirks at him and starts to thrust even more faster and harder, if that was even possible. He puts a hand over mickey’s mouth to make sure he doesn’t make any noise.  
As Ian is pounding him, Mickey squeezes his eyes shut and moans into ian’s hand. He can’t do anything else other than that.  
“I’m gonna come.”  
Mickey’s eyes snap open and see Ian’s face scrunching up. He reaches down and starts to jerk him self off in rhythm to Ian’s thrust.  
“Come for me baby. Come one. Do it.” Ian bends his head down and kisses the spot behind his ear and licks his way to his mouth. When their lips attached they both come. Ian stops thrusting waiting for his vision to come back from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. He removes himself from mickey an las beside him and just stares at him.  
“Mick..” he hates how his voice breaks even before he can start.  
“Ian. Please not right now. I just want to spend time with you without thinking about it.”  
“No. Let me finish. I hate your decision. Like, really fucking hate it. And I think you’re really stupid to do this, because we can make it work. Always been able to. But I’m not going to fight. It’s taking everything I have in my to say this, but I wont. We’ll visit you every fucking moment we can. I’ll bring Mandy to see you on every birthday, holiday, school event with videos. You wont miss anything. If you get moved back to the U.S., we’ll move closer. You won’t loose me like last time. I will be there for you.” He scooted closer and wrapped Mickey up in his arms. “I love you, Mickey Milkovich. I love you more than I love life itself. I’ll always be here for you.”  
Mickey, to overwhelmed to talk, felt Ian’s tears drop on him as he snuggled even closer. “I love you too. Milkovich.”  
The next morning when Ian woke up, Mickey was gone. He found a letter that said: 

Ian  
Wow this is already fucking gay. I never thought I’d be the one to write a sappy letter but look where else I am.  
I’m a fucking coward and thought it would be better to leave while you were asleep. I also thought it would be easier on you. I knew I’d never leave if I saw you crying and begging me not to go. I said goodbye to Mandy and I wrote her letters. In case I get longer than I expected. They are in my drawer in the back.  
You told me last night that you would visit me. If you don’t hate me and still want to, give it a week and I’ll call you to tell you what prison I’m at and the visiting hours. Don’t bring Mandy. Give her to one of your weird as fuck coworkers who are always offering to babysit her. I want to see just you and talk to just you. We clearly have a lot to talk about.

But Ian. I hope you don’t hate me. I understand if you do. I really do. But I really hope you don’t. I love you so much Ian. When we were younger it scared me how much I loved you. Today all it does is bring a feeling of peace. Like I was created only to love you. Like I was created for you. I’m going to miss waking up and seeing your beautiful face besides me. Seeing the way, the sun made your look like it was on fire. I’m going to miss finding shapes throughout the freckles that dot your skin. I’m going to miss The Chin. Your stubbornness and pride. I’m going to miss your kisses and the way your hands lightly feather across my skin when you think I’m asleep. God, I’m going to miss you.  
Take care of our baby until I get back. I love you and Mandy more than you will ever imagine and I’ll see you soon.  
Mick.  
There was a envelope filled with money. This will get him and Mands wherever they need to go to be with Mickey.  
Ian Gallagher gallavich gallavich fanfiction mickey milkovich noel fisher Cameron Monaghan smut Mandy Milkovich mickey in mexico ian and mickey ian in mexico


End file.
